


Dessert first

by missing_fawkes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Bad Cooking, Cas is bad at cooking, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Holidays, Husbands, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Supportive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_fawkes/pseuds/missing_fawkes
Summary: Cas wants to do something nice for his husband and almost burns down the kitchen in the process.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - December 2020





	Dessert first

"Don't worry about it," Cas interrupts what must be the hundredths apology of a very upset Dean on the phone. He knows that Dean is not happy about having to work on Christmas Day, but dutiful as he is, he stepped up when a coworker called in sick.  
"It's fine. I know how important your job is and there's only half an hour left of your shift. We'll be together soon enough. Now get off the phone," he chides gently, "and back to work. Dinner will be ready when you get home."  
"Thanks Cas, you're the best," comes Dean's tinny voice through the speaker and Cas rolls his eyes.  
"I know I am amazing and you can thank me properly when you get here, but you are still on call, so …"  
Dean laughs.  
"Alright, see you later."

Cas hangs up just in time to realize the burnt smell hanging in the air.  
He curses and makes a sprint for the kitchen. He half expects flames to greet him at the door, but they have not yet reached that far. Instead they are licking against the viewing window of the oven, tainting it black.  
Reacting on instinct, he rips open their large kitchen cabinet and yanks out the fire extinguisher, silently thanking Dean's profession-induced cautiousness.  
Grabbing one of the bright blue oven mitts still laying on top of the kitchen counter, he slowly opens the oven door only to hastily jump back, when a cloud of dark smoke erupts from it. Swearing loudly, he blindly aims to where he suspects the remains of his lasagna to be.  
Not expecting a blow-back, he nearly trips over his own feet, but somehow manages to hold the fire-extinguisher steady enough that he doesn't spray the entire kitchen with foam.  
The whole action lasts less than a minute, but Cas is exhausted like he just ran a marathon. He's heart is racing and his arms hurt so much, it takes him two tries to open the window over the sink.  
Exhaling slowly, he turns around and takes in the mess in the kitchen. It smells like a campfire, the formerly white walls have black stains and despite his attempts to aim for the oven there's foam everywhere.

Burying his face in his hands, Cas fights against the tears welling up in his eyes.  
So much for a nice dinner. So much for taking care of everything.  
This is not exactly the surprise he had in mind when he planned doing something special for Dean.  
He should have known. Cooking has never been his strong suit and now he curses himself for not ordering in.  
A glance at his watch tells him that Dean will be home soon.  
If he starts cleaning up now, he might be able to get rid of enough of the mess that he can pass this off as a funny story to laugh about.  
He walks into their tiny storeroom and grabs a mop and a bucket with shaking hands.  
Back in the kitchen, he numbly takes in the chaos before shuffling towards the sink, filling the bucket with water and dumping cleanser into it.  
After what feels like hours, he finally hears the familiar sound of a key turning in its lock and without second thought, he drops everything and runs towards the apartment door.  
Dean is kicking off his shoes, looking exhausted and Cas feels a pang of guilt at the sight. He does not want to worry him by telling him about the mess in the kitchen - even if the sight is significantly less shocking as it was just a few minutes ago.  
A smile spreads across Dean's face when he sees Cas coming towards him and he spreads his arms just in time before Cas crashes into him and buries his face in the crook of his neck.  
Dean's arms wrap around him in a protective hug and Cas feels the tension melt from his body.  
"This is safe. This is home," he thinks, smiling against Dean's skin. 

"Is everything okay?," Dean asks, tightening his grip around Cas.  
Cas takes a step back, twisting his fingers together.  
"Well …," he mumbles sheepishly, "I might have set the kitchen on fire trying to make dinner."  
Dean's eyes widen comically as he scans Cas for injuries.  
"What happened? Are you hurt?"  
Cas waves him off. Now that the shock has passed and he has Dean by his side, he feels a lot better.  
"I'm fine," he says and after a second adds solemnly," but our kitchen might never fully recover."  
He grabs Dean's hand and pulls him towards the crime scene.  
"I'm really sorry," he says miserably, watching Dean's eyes flit over their ruined kitchen, "I wanted to do something nice and surprise you with a home cooked meal, but instead failed spectacularly and now our kitchen is a disgusting mess and we have nothing to eat."

To his surprise, Dean just laughs. The sound turns Cas' insides to goo and makes him feel warm all over.  
Dean puts an arm around Cas' shoulder, pulls him close and presses a kiss to his temple.  
"I'm just glad, nothing happened to you," he mumbles into Cas' hair.  
"Besides, I always hated the stove anyway … It was pretty useless, you know."  
Cas slings his arm around Dean's waist and looks up at him in wonder.  
"This man is mine," he thinks, "This amazing man is my husband."  
"We can order something, eat in the living room and clean up later," Dean says, oblivious to Cas' thoughts, fingers mindlessly tracing patterns over Cas' shoulder and the warmth in Cas' stomach becomes almost unbearable.  
Without second thought, he pulls Dean down for a kiss.

"Dinner can wait," he says, "let's have dessert first."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending this year very in character.  
> Did I write this whole thing in a few hours, because I decided to ditch the prompt I originally chose even though I was over half-way done with it but then got stuck?  
> Why yes, I did.  
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
